1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-theft systems for vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle anti-theft system for permitting a user to selectively disable an ignition coil of a vehicle so that the vehicle cannot be started unless reactivated by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anti-theft systems for vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, anti-theft systems for vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,567 by Tomlinson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,778 by Tin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,048 by Sonders; U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,670 by Pastor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,090 by Davis; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,059 by Pacholok.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle anti-theft system. The inventive device includes a distributor, an ignition coil electrically connected to the distributor, and a battery electrically connected to the ignition coil to provide electrical energy to the ignition coil. A cutoff switch is electrically connected between the battery and the ignition coil to selectively provide electrical power to the ignition coil. A remote controller has a transmitter for transmitting a signal. The cutoff switch has a receiver for receiving the signal from the remote controller. The cutoff switch precludes the supply of energy to the ignition coil from the battery upon receipt of a first signal from the remote controller. The cutoff switch allows the supply of energy to the ignition coil from the battery upon receipt of a second signal from the remote controller subsequent to receipt of the first signal.
In these respects, the vehicle anti-theft system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to selectively disable an ignition coil of a vehicle so that the vehicle cannot be started unless reactivated by the user.